The Nerve!
by Sweet Temptations
Summary: A Story of the Trials and Tribulations of our favorite couples from the days of the Marauders' reign of Hogwarts. R&R Rated T for language, and teenaged themes.


**_The Nerve!_**

Chapter 1: Much Turmoil

"POTTER!" That wrathful voice was enough to drive any slightly sane person up the wall. Anyone, with the exception of that sorry boy James Potter, who would have given almost anything to hear the tempered words ring in his head.

Lily Evans, on the other hand, would have spent her life savings just to file a restraining order on the 6th year boy. (The Ministry didn't offer them to under 17-year-olds, "One more year," she said, happily.) The prefect, who had to deal with continual pranks from the Marauders – Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and her least favorite, the infamous James Potter – on a regular basis, was never in an agreeable mood with them in her sight.

"How dare you raid Kirista Johnson's drawer? How did you get into the girl's dormitory, anyway?" She added, fuming. Sirius smirked at her, the five teenagers knew James was only behind the idea; Sirius had actually carried through. He found it slightly irritating, giving how Lily had seen him pulling a bra out of her drawer while giggling like a school girl, that she blamed James for his actions. He wanted full credit for his deeds.

Kirista, Lily's brown haired friend, was the color of an abnormally dark beet. Beside her, stood a violently pink haired girl, who, at the sight of her, had Remus blushing furiously. Nymphadora, who preferred to be known as her surname, Tonks, rolled her eyes at the boys.

"At least give it back, Black!" Kirista gasped, near tears. Sirius, who had run as soon as he had eye contact with the furious prefect, forgot to return the undergarment to its owner.

"Fine," he said, reaching in his bag. "Uh, Prongs…" He said, nervously searching for the bra in question. "You put it in my bag, right?"

"I thought you did…" James said.

"Ugh, forget it. I imagine it will turn up, eventually…" Kirista said, regretting her own words.

"Well, I will have to speak to Professor McGonagall about tightening the security for the girl's dormitory. You know they have that anti-boy charm on the stairway. It must be faulty…" Lily said to her friends. She sat down next to the large lake.

"All hopes are officially lost for you, Prongs," Remus said.

"Yea, she'd rather sleep with the giant squid, than go on a date with you." Sirius said, smirking.

"I think there are a lot of things she'd rather do than go on a date with you," Peter said, with a look of dawning realization on his face. "Fail Potions, fail DADA, snog Snivellus, or really, snog anyone for that matter."

"You're not helping," James said, staring in the direction of the lake. "Besides, I think Evans would rather go on a date with me than with that prejudiced fool Snape… I would hope so, at least."

"That's called 'wishful thinking', I heard Lily say that you had a lot of that, in the common room to Tonks." Sirius said, laughing. "She talks about you so much, it wouldn't surprise me if the next time you ask her out, she'd say yes. Obsession is contagious, I reckon."

"That's ridiculous, mate." Remus stated, matter-of-factly. "If obsession were contagious, Kirista would have stolen some of your under garments, Padfoot." Sirius blushed.

"Well, I guess Tonks would have grabbed a pair of your pink and purple polka dot boxers, too, Moony," Sirius smirked. "And besides, I don't obsess; there are too many girls to disappoint."

Peter merely watched the three boys flush with a small chuckle.

"THOSE ARE MY AUNT'S, er I mean her boyfriends," Remus corrected himself rapidly at his realization of his words. "She doesn't wear them; he does, well actually, they both do; NO wait!" The confused teen stared at the three boys, who were now on the ground, painfully laughing.

As students around them started to head back to the castle for their next class, the Marauders casually headed back to Potions.

"Today, you must concoct an Amortentia. Who knows what that is? Ah yes, Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn said, pointing towards the redhead, whose hand punched the air swiftly. The rest of the class, besides herself and Snape, were passing notes, chewing Honeydukes's Everlasting Double Bubble Gum, or flirting (rather, trying to flirt) with the Marauders. However, he didn't seem to notice the lack of interest in his audience, and smiled brightly.

"It is the most powerful love potion around! It can be dangerous though as it is an obsessive love," she continued, looking in the direction of a certain James Potter, who had immediately straightened up and ran his fingers through his dark locks, "and not a true one."

"Ah, correct! 10 points to Gryffindor! Yes, it is not recommended; however, if you will open your _Advanced Potion-Making_ to page 193, you may find the necessary ingredients for this potion. I give you 30 minutes, please begin." He said, sitting down at his desk, looking expectantly at the class, who instantly went to work.

"You know, I have an idea, Padfoot," James started, however Lily, who was sitting in front of them with Tonks and Kirista, turned around before he could continue.

"If I catch you putting anything into anyone's drinks Potter, I will have to hex you." She said, viciously.

"Evans, it's amazing you knew what I was talking about." James smiled at her, and was responded with a look of sheer annoyance. "Wishful thinking?"

"Oh get a grip, Potter." She said, turning around to face her own work, which was boiling to a nice light blue. "Only an idiot would take a drink from you, or Sirius."

"Oh Lily, how do you get it like that?" Tonks said, poking Lily and clumsily stirring her own dark orange mixture.

"Oh Tonks, you have to stir it 2 times clockwise, stop, then 5 times counterclockwise." She said, quickly clearing the mess with a small wave of her wand.

"Here, I have extras," Remus said, giving the girl his extra items.

"Thanks, Remus, you're so sweet!" She said brightly, turning around to collect the ingredients. He blushed, but hid his face in his work. Sirius smirked and elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's not going to sleep with you, Moony." He pointed out, smirking.

"Oh shut it," Remus said, now redder than ever. "Just because you can't control your hormones, doesn't mean all of us can't." Sirius's smile immediately fell from his face, causing James to snort.

"He's got a point," James said, brushing his hands through his messy hair. A few Ravenclaw girls at a different table stared at him dreamily, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"You shouldn't talk." Peter said. James's smile quickly faded and he got back to his own work.

When the class was over, Slughorn stood and gave out vials to the students. "Please put your Amortentia into one of these." He said.

James, realizing there was no hope that Lily would accept any edible substance from him, put the entire potion, which was a moldy green color, into the vial and grudgingly handed it to the Professor.

A/N: Well. That was interestingly long. But I guess if it works, it works hopefully you guys enjoyed my first chapter of _The Nerve!_

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I don't own HP. I don't own HP. Happy?


End file.
